emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2017 (12th October 1995)
Plot Terry is annoyed with Tina for not telling him about the fundraising evening. She manages to charm him round to her way of thinking. Alan has sent a postcard. Sarah wants Jack to apologise to Ned, but Jack is adamant that he has been deceived by Ned and he will not let him get away with it. Sarah despairs at Jack's pig headedness. Betty is gloating over Vic and Viv because she and Seth have received an invitation to the Tates christening and they haven't. She and Viv decide to go to the Save the Dingles meeting together. Betty vows that Frank will not get away with that eviction, but changes her tune when Frank actually walks into the post office. She thanks him for the invite to the christening saying that she feels really privileged. Vic is equally two faced. Nellie is busy writing letters to influential people she thinks can help their cause - John Major, the Queen and Terry Wogan. Dave pleads with Kathy not to make him quit working at Home Farm. He tells her that he loves her and that Kim knows that. Kathy is not convinced that his affair can ever be over while he is working near Kim and will not change her mind. Nellie reads out her letter to the queen at the meeting. Eric assures her it's "sheer poetry". Viv and Betty cannot believe the state of the Dingles' house. Nellie has provided food for the meeting, but most people seem to have lost their appetites. Nellie admires the way that Eric speaks. Ned and Jan are pleased to hear that Linda can come out of hospital today. Seth and Ned are just discussing Ned's sacking when Jack walks into The Woolpack and asks to speak to Ned. Biff warns Terry again about Tina. Terry assures him that he is in control, but Biff tells him that Luke said the same thing. Jack admits to Ned that he was too hasty in sacking him. He asks Ned to come back to Emmerdale Farm full-time until he takes up the tenancy and then he will just work part-time. Ned is pleased. Eric assigns everyone their jobs for the campaign :- Tina is going to be in charge of press relations and local fundraising, Butch is to see to direct action, Zak is in charge of defenses of his property, Viv to liaise with homeless organisations, Rachel is the campaign secretary and Nellie and Betty are in charge of catering. Dave tells Kim that Kathy has given him an ultimatum about leaving his job or losing her. Kim says that she can give her own ultimatums and tells him that she would withdraw the offer of the farm tenancy to his mum and dad. She warns Dave to think carefully about his future and not to cross her. Dave realises that she really is an evil woman. Jan makes Dave feel guilty when she visits Home Farm to tell him that Linda is coming home. She is so excited about the Glovers future. Dave confides in Biff that he doesn't know what to do. Biff says that he should tell Frank all about the affair, but that would mean that the Glovers would definitely lose the farm. Biff is interested to hear that Linda is coming out of hospital. A reporter arrives at the Dingle homestead to do a radio interview with Nellie. Zak is annoyed that he is not being allowed to speak. Nellie puts her heart into the interview which is listened to by the Tates. Frank is furious. Roy wants to go out before Linda arrives home. He doesn't know what to say to her. Dave makes him stay in and tells him to be gentle with her. The Dingles manage to sell some raffle tickets to the radio reporter. He seems quite taken with Tina. The first prize in the raffle is a mohair suit belonging to farmer Holdgate. Tina decides that they would make more money if the suit was auctioned. She comes up with a cunning idea to plant an old wallet full of paper in the jacket lining. People will think that the jacket contains money and they will bid more. Linda arrives home. She is withdrawn and goes straight to bed after awkward family greetings. Frank is getting worried by the Dingles campaign. The fundraising evening gets underway. Butch makes sure that everyone has a good feel of the jacket. All the men seem interested. Jan is worried that Linda has ruined the rest of her life. The bidding for the suit gets underway. Betty and Viv cannot understand why Seth and Vic seem so determined to buy the suit. Seth's bid of £40 is accepted and he grabs the jacket before dashing off to the toilets to discover that he has been conned. Terry gets out his guitar and is singing a rather rude song about tubby Turner when Alan arrives home. He looks very annoyed and Sam makes it worse by asking him if he would like to buy a raffle ticket for one of his own bottles of whisky. Cast Regular cast *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Radio Reporter - Mark Chatterton Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes